Know I Don't Hate You
by xxkirahoshi
Summary: A Reliant K song Fic for Which To Bury Us Or The Hatchet? Slightly AU. And a really abused Naruto. Can Sasuke help? SasuNaru both sides Shonen Ai One shot! Slight OOC [ONE SHOT]


Know I Don't Hate You 

Konnichiwa! Kaiyuku here… I'm going to try and see if I can write a song Fic…probably not but I must test all my areas…so yah…I'll also be doing a poem that I wrote that goes well with Kenshin well I'll see you after the One shot!

Summery: A Reliant K song Fic for Which To Bury Us Or The Hatchet? Slightly AU. And a really abused Naruto. Can Sasuke help? SasuNaru (both sides) (Shonen Ai) One shot! "blah" 'Thinking' 

_**lyrics**_

Letter Words Know I don't hate you 

(Naruto POV)

I was walking home alone as usual… I never have anyone walk with me. No one would be caught dead with me around them. my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm twelve years old, a Genin from team seven, and still on everyone's shit list.

It all started way before I could even comprehend the fact I was alive. The Kyuubi, nine tailed demon fox, attacked Konohagure. A lot of people died in order to save it and finally the fourth Hokage sealed the demon fox…within me. So now…everyone hates me and kicks me around like a piece of trash.

I hate it. The only reason I stay here is to get the title Hokage and make everyone respect me! I stopped and looked up at the sky. It looked like it was on fire because it was nearing sunset. Konoha was the hidden leaf and the fire shadow. So it was a bit fitting that a lot of the things around the village looked on fire when the set began to set.

Today had been really bad. A group of shop owners attacked me while I walked by. I had to run a good six blocks before they went back to their shops like nothing happened, then some man grabbed me out of nowhere and dragged me into the allay then started to beat the crap out of me.

I had a big burse on my arm and a black eye. My upper lip was cut a little and I was sore all over. '_Damn people.'_

I walked up the stairs to my apartment and opened my door. I was greeted by the mess my house was in daily and never cleaned up. I walked into my kitchen and pulled out some ramen. I popped it in my microwave and then went to look to see if I had any mail.

I was surprised when I had a package form Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, same age, same team and ninja level, but he's a pretty boy and girls flock to him. So what the hell was he sending me something for?

I opened in and looked inside. It was a CD. I was walking over to put it in and see what it was when someone knocked on the door," Coming!" I said as I put it away on my bookshelf.

I opened the door to be greeted by the man next-door. He looked really annoyed and I know I haven't done anything wrong I'd just gotten home," Alright you little brat I know you're the one that broke my window so…" he grabbed the scruff of my orange jacket," I'm gonna kick the shit out of you till I'm happy."

"I didn't brake it!" I yelled really loudly hoping someone would hear.

"What proof do you have?" the man said as he threw me to the wall opposite of my apartment.

"I was with my team all day I just barely got home!" I yelled again.

"Stop yelling you little monster." He said as he hit me. I tried to dodge and run back into my house but some other residents blocked me off and started to help the guy beat on me.

"Stop!" I cried," I didn't brake anything!" I was hoping someone would listen but then again, there was no one in the whole leaf other then Iruka-sensei that would listen to me.

"HEY!" I heard someone yell," Leave him alone!"

I was hit in the head a few too many times to get who it was but I was thanking him as the people left grumbling about not being able to beat me to death.

"Naruto." The voice said as the person put a hand on my shoulder," Are you ok?"

"Iruka-sensei?" I said obviously out of it.

"Iie…it's me Sasuke…daijobu?" he asked as he tried to help me up.

"Iie…" I said as I let him help me up," I have a really big head-ache."

I thought I heard him chuckle a bit as he helped me limp back into my apartment," And you look like hell too."

"Heh…arigatou." I said as Sasuke led me over to my couch and let me sit.

"Why'd they do that?" Sasuke asked sitting next to me.

"They think I broke his window and I just barely got home." I told him. He didn't say anything he just looked at me sadly. Like he wanted to help me but couldn't. "Why did you show up?"

"I heard you yelling." Sasuke said. "I was going to the store for some food and I heard you telling…have you gotten your mail?"

"Yah…" I said looking around at my bookshelf," I haven't looked at anything though."

He looked a bit at ease then said," I have to go…if you need me again call for me…I'll hear you…"

"What kind of corny shit is that?" I said as the Uchiha started toward the door.

"Very corny." He smirked then left.

"So, Sasuke-chan…what have you sent me in the mail that you couldn't have given to me yourself?" I looked at the CD and put it in the small player Iruka-sensei had given to me. I pushed the play button then sat down and took out a letter that Sasuke had also sent.

_**I think you what I'm getting at**_

_**I find it so upsetting that**_

_**The memories that you select**_

_**You keep the bad but the good you just forget**_

The words were a little strange, but the letter was a bit weirder.

Naruto, I wanted to tell you something but I couldn't, so I'm sending you this CD and letter to try and say something I couldn't say myself.

_**And even though I'm angry I can still say**_

_**I know my heart break the day**_

_**When you peel out and drive away**_

I can't believe this happened 

Do you remember that first day when we all got assigned to team seven and you…you kissed me?

_**And all this time I never thought**_

_**That all we had would be all for not**_

Well…I…I liked it.

I stopped reading for a minute as the chorus of the song went by and I let the words I just read sit in.

_**No, I don't hate you**_

_**Don't want to fight you**_

_**Know I'll always love you**_

_**But right now I just don't like you**_

_**Know I don't hate you**_

_**Don't want to fight you**_

_**Know I'll always love you**_

_**But right now I just don't like you**_

_**Cause you took this too far**_

I never hated you like you thought I did, and I never really wanted to fight with you like we do a lot of the time. I just…I just had no idea how to tell you that…I care about you.

_**Make you decision and don't you dare think twice**_

_**Go with your instincts along with some bad advice**_

_**This didn't turn out the way I thought it would at all**_

_**You blame me but some of this is still your fault**_

I just want to know if you feel the same, every now and then I just think about you and how hard it must have been grow up alone and hated. I wanted to try to help you a long time ago but…you pushed me away by acting like you hated me.

**I tried to move you, but you just wouldn't budge**

**I tried to hold your hand but you'd rather hold your grudge**

**I think you know what I'm getting at**

**You said goodbye and I just don't want you regretting that**

_I tried so hard to become good friends with you back when we were smaller. Back when we were still at the academy, just learning to fight and so on. When my family was killed that's when I knew me and you both had something in common._

_**And wisdom always chooses**_

_**These black eyes and these bruises**_

_**Over the heartache that they say**_

_**Never completely goes away**_

_That were both alone, and in need of someone else. Someone who's been though the same things we've been though, someone who can understand us…so why not each other?_

_**And wisdom always chooses**_

_**These black eyes and these bruises**_

_**Over the heartache that they say**_

_**Never completely goes away**_

_Just me and you._

_**No, I don't hate you**_

_**Don't want to fight you**_

_**Know I'll always love you**_

_**But right now I just don't like you**_

_**Know I don't hate you**_

_**Don't want to fight you**_

_**Know I'll always love you**_

_**But right now I just don't like you**_

_**Cause you took this too far**_

I just don't want to see you hurt anymore, and I don't want to feel alone anymore.

_**What happened to us**_

_**I heard that it's me we should blame**_

_**What happened to us**_

**Why didn't you stop me from turning out this way?**

I may sound like I'm losing my mind Naruto, but…I need you…for more then the friend you've always been to me…but as someone I can run to when I need it.

**And know that I don't hate you**

**And know that I don't want to fight you**

**And know that I'll always love you**

**But right now I just don't...**

Naruto…I…I love you.

Sasuke

The song ended when I finished reading and I was shocked,' He…he loves me?' I thought as I looked around my living room. I was trying to collect my thoughts as I ran my hand through my hair. I couldn't believe that Sasuke…Sasuke loved me…this was too much.

All the song he sent was help add to the effect that he was trying to say he didn't hate me and that he loved me. It told how in the past he tried to help me but I pushed him away. And how he didn't hate me, and that he didn't want to fight with me. The letter said I forced him to fight with me and that when I remembered something that I could only point out the bad and never the good.

I played the song again to make sure I was getting the right message in both the song and the letter. At one point the end of the song said.

**And know that I don't hate you**

**And know that I don't want to fight you**

**And know that I'll always love you**

**But right now I just don't...**

Did that mean he doesn't love me right now?

I started to panic. I didn't know what to do. If the end of the song is how he felt I had to tell him something but I didn't know what that something was. I started to get really confused and run around my place trying to clam down. I didn't know what to do because I first had to sort out my feelings then tell him how I felt, and there were only two results, one he'd be really happy or two he'd be really upset.

I didn't want him to be upset but I didn't know what to tell him either. I was beginning to get a headache even worse then the one I had before then I decided to scarf the ramen I'd made and then go to bed.

"I'll just sleep on it." I said as I crawled under the blankets after changing into my pajamas.

(Sasuke POV)

I woke the next day to sunlight spilling into my room. 'I thought I pulled the curtains closed last night!' I yelled in my mind,' What in the name of hell opened them?'

I pulled the covers off and looked around in hopes of seeing Naruto curled up somewhere near me waiting for me to awaken, but I found nothing but the empty room I've stayed in for a long time. I still lived where I used to just…things are more empty now…last night I left a letter for Naruto. I heard him yelling so I turned back to see what was wrong and found a bunch of the apartment complex residents beating the living hell out of him.

A long time ago I used to wonder why people picked on him at first I thought it was because he would wreck havoc on the people of Konoha but then I found out that he was raised alone…that he had no one. That he carried the Kyuubi.

Truthfully I don't know what went though my mind when my family died. All I could think of was finding the person who did it and killing them. I found out it was my Nii-sama, Uchiha Itachi. He said he killed them all to test his strength. It made me sick to my stomach that my Nii-sama would do that. He then let me live giving me two sets of instructions. To live and survive to hate and kill him, and the other, to kill my best friend.

For a long time I stuck to that carefully trying to avoid making friends, I didn't want to have to kill them but then…Naruto…he became my friend…but I can't kill him…I couldn't ever kill him.

I got out of bed and did my morning routine, I took a shower washed my hair, got out died off, brushed my hair and my teeth, and so on down the hygiene path. I then had some breakfast and then headed out the door. I was heading to the bridge where Kakashi-sensei had us meet. Today we were going to be informed of our newest mission. I swear I would kill it if it was to catch that damn cat again. I'm sure it has good reason to run so I say let it go.

When I got to the bridge Sakura was there waiting for me and Naruto was looking over the side at the water flowing by. He had an odd look on his face and I couldn't quite place it. When Kakashi-sensei showed he was actually on time…so I feared it may be bad news.

"Ohayo!" he said.

"YOU'RE ON TIME?" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Yes, but only to tell you there are no missions today and that you can spend the day doing whatever you want." he said then in a poof of smoke he was gone.

"That was it?" I said.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed," Ohayo! O-genki desu ka?"

"Daijobu." I said not paying any attention to her really," Daijobu Naruto?"

"H…hai!" he said he was blushing a bit. 'Ah…so he read it last night…good.' I thought as I nodded.

"Lets go get some ramen then?" I half asked half commanded.

"Alright!" he said excitedly," Your treat?"

"Yah." I said as he kept bouncing around.

"Yatta!" he said then we started toward the ramen bar.

When we got there Naruto was tapping his fingers waiting for his ramen and miso to come. I smirked, he looked rather kawaii when he was waiting," Naruto…did you read it?"

Naruto froze and looked at me slowly," …h…hai…" he said looking to the floor.

"That's all I wanted to know." I said, I really wanted to know if he liked me to but I wasn't going to push for it.

"R…really?" he asked looked at me with an amazed look.

I looked at him and said," I'm not going to push for you to tell me if you feel the same or not…if you're still trying to sort out your feelings take as much time as you need…I'll be waiting." ' I think I just scored points with that.' I thought as something sparked behind his eyes, but soon ramen arrived and he was eating.

I smirked as I began eating as well,' I'll wait as long as you need me to Naruto.' I thought as we ate in silence.

(Naruto POV)

As I finished my ramen Sasuke was still only about half way done with his. What he said earlier about giving me as much time as I needed really helped me to move toward a decision. I was slowly seeing that I too loved Sasuke.

After he finished I asked if he wanted to go and do some sparing practice. He didn't object so he headed to the training center. Along the way someone tried throwing a rock at me but he blocked it. He wasn't forcing me to tell him if I liked him or not…he was making it easier for me to pick one over the other.

We got to the training center and started by throwing shuriken and kunai knives then we started to attack one another. He wasn't holding back either and I got my ass kicked really quick, I was on the ground when he walked over to me.

"Gomen." He said holding out his hand for me to take," I knew if I would have pulled punches you'd get mad…"

"You know me to well." I said as I took his hand and was pulled up," Domo."

"Doitashimashite," he said," I think that's good for today."

"Stop." I said," Stop acting so damn weird! Call me a name damnit!"

"Baka…" Sasuke said smirking and closing his eyes," Well then how about, lets go home dead-last…I think you've gotten your ass kicked enough."

"That's much better," I said as he helped me start down the street," Sasuke-chan!"

"Chan?" he repeated looking at me. "Maybe I should make you walk on your own Naruto-chan…"

"Come up with some original!" I said as we took a short cut down an allay.

"No…I'm stealing it." Sasuke said. "Besides… I think that name suites you very well." He stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning to face him.

"Listen." He said.

"I don't hear anything." I said as I looked around and strained my ears.

"Exactly." Sasuke said.

I turned around to look opposite of the direction I was standing before I didn't see anything but black, but I did feel Sasuke a lot closer to me then what I'd expect," Sasuke?" I started to turn but he wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh." He said in my ear. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"What…?" I asked as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Everyone's gone to the Hokage's party." Sasuke whispered.

I looked at Tsunade's tower to see lights on and a lot of people there. "No one told me about a party! Baka Tsunade-baba! When I get up there I'm so going to give that hag a piece of my mind!"

"This also leaves the village open to attack…" he said looking around at the dark empty village. "I think we should look around first then head up there."

"Sounds good to me." I said as I was finally let go a second later Sasuke was gone and I was alone. "Sasuke? Where'd you go? Oi?" The ground started to crumble underneath me and I began to fall. "SASUKE!" I screamed for help as I fell into the dark.

I woke up in a cold sweat screaming while at it, not that anyone would care. "How much of that was a dream?" I asked myself as I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. I looked around and everything looked the same, but…the letter Sasuke had sent me was sitting on the table and the CD was on repeat. It was on low volume so no wonder I didn't hear it, or any of the neighbors, good thing though.

I sighed as I walked over to it and turned it off. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon casting a red, gold, and orange paint over the azure sky. As I looked out of my window the last stanza of the song kept playing in my head.

**And know that I don't hate you**

**And know that I don't want to fight you**

**And know that I'll always love you**

**But right now I just don't...**

Why they kept playing was driving me nuts, what did the last part mean? What was I supposed to do about it? Was I meant to go and tell Sasuke the truth I know deep inside of myself or to lie and brake his heart?

'NO!' I yelled in my mind. "You're going to go to Sasuke's right now and tell him what you really think before you go into some kind of mind numb." I told myself. Both my head and heart said to go and tell him what I thought so, obviously out voted by whom I don't know to much of, I dressed in my normal orange and headed out to Sasuke's place.

(Sasuke POV)

When I woke up I was blinded by a ludicrous amount of light. "I know I shut those blinds last night." I said to myself looking around. I quickly spotted Naruto staring at me. Trying to force himself to move closer. "Naruto it's early what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I…I…I don't know anymore." He said as he turned. "I came to…to give you a response about that…that letter." He stuttered badly.

"Oh." I said as I sat up, I light still bothered my eyes and made Naruto appear in the dark but I didn't want o move. I waited for something to happen and when he didn't say anything or even move for that matter I thought that maybe, somehow, he managed to faint while standing," Dobe?"

"I don't know how to put it." He said, the strain in his voice made it clear that he was thinking really hard. Which for him (at least I thought) must have been taking a huge effort, or it could have been that he was blushing like mad.

I opted for my second guess so I got off my bed and walked over to him and put a hand in his shoulder. He winced and then relaxed, only a little though. "You can tell me anything." I said softly.

"I…I just wanted to ask." He stuttered. "At the end of the song it said, but right now I just don't, does that mean that you…"

I smiled gently," I couldn't fix the last words in the song but it was the one that best fit what I was trying to say."

"So you still…" Naruto said hopefully looking up at me.

"Does that mean you feel the same?" I asked him, all he did was smile, one of his dumb smiles, so I smirked.

End

I have no idea what I was thinking when I ended this but I knew I wanted to do a song Fic with this song. If you all know who Reliant K is then good for you! well see you later!


End file.
